R.M.S. Rage
by phoenixfireball
Summary: A ship I created


R.M.S. Rage  
  
  
Body:Sphere  
Diameter: 1,250,000 Km  
  
Crew:795,000 (+ area for an extra 250,000)  
  
Hull:8 layers Scarta (Metal Compound 0.7 Billion times stronger than polymememic, and 32x thinner.)  
2 layers Vorlon Hull Mesh  
6 layers Ablative Hull Armor  
2 layers External Vorlon Bio-armor  
  
Speed:Repulsorlift: 1600 Km/h in atmosphere  
Impulse: Full  
Warp: 9.999987  
Transwarp: 49.998  
Transgalaxy: 98.9  
Slipstream: X4  
Quantum Slipstream: X9  
Jam'uto Slipstream X8  
Phased Hyperspace with Inverter  
Interdimensional: Class 12 (100 uses per 10 days)  
Instantaneous: Class 8 (75 uses per 8 days)  
Teleport (low energy use, short distances only)  
Time Matrix (Animorphs)  
Thought Drive (682)  
  
Shields:30 Layers of adaptive, multidimensional, multiphasic, major deflecting, rotating, inverting shields with cutter  
With cutter and antimatter protection  
Impervious to lasers, phasers, cutter beams and gravatic weapons  
Impervious to ions, emp's, soliton rays, and conversion  
Pulse energy absorption   
Blocks out phased weapons  
External Layer is Metaphasic  
  
Evasion:Cloaking (Fed, Shadow, Minbari, Romulans), Phasing, Sub-space Pocket, Hyperspace Bubble, Slipstream Void, Time Matrix Multidimensional Bubble (Time Bubble), Minbari Stealth, Ionic Cloak, Multiphasic Hole, Scatter Frequency, Vanish, Chameleon, Camouflage, Sensor Absorption, Wormhole Bubble, Slipstream Ripple, Ghost, Zero Space Hole, Pulsar Screen, Magnetic Coil, Sensor Flare, Croniton Flux  
  
Weapons:60 Cutter Beams  
60 Phaser Banks  
60 Disrupters (Klingon)  
240 Phaser Rifles (anti-fighter)  
200 Pulse Phaser Rifles (anti-fighter)  
30 Phaser Cannons  
30 Pulse Phaser Cannons  
20 Pulsed Neutron Cannons  
20 Pulsed Neutron Beams (anti-fighter)  
20 Neutron Beam Cannons  
50 Pulse Machine Guns (anti-fighter)  
20 Eldar Vortex Cannons  
10 Quantum-Gravatic Discharge Beam Cannons (Main Weapons)  
10 Conversion Beams  
20 Ion Machine Guns (anti-fighter)  
60 Ion Cannons  
200 Electro-pulse Guns (anti-fighter)  
30 Isokinetic Cannons  
20 E.P. 607 Generators  
10 High Energy X-Ray Lasers  
36 Plasma Wave Generators (destroys torpedoes)  
6 Metagenic Lasers (nano virus)  
6 Dekyon Emitters (Sub-space rift)  
6 Anti-adaption Emitters (stops shields, weapons from adapting)  
200 Pulse Machine Gun Turrets (anti-fighter)  
40 Ion Machine Gun Turrets (anti-fighter)  
36 Torpedo Tubes  
600 Trilithium, 500 Micro-quantum, 600 Photon, 600 Proton, 600 Concussion, 600 Quantum, 200 Dreadnought, 200 Croniton (Phased), 100 Warp,   
50 Slipstream, 200 Polaric, 100 Argine (DNA), 50 Pulse Wave, 100 Metagenic, 200 Ion Storm, 200 Plasma, 100 Bezerker, 100 Cloaked, 500 Shield Drainers, 500 Shield Leeches, 100 Planet Crushers, 100 Plague, 200 Krak,   
200 Multimelta, 500 8472 Normals, 100 Scatter, 500 Reckers, 600 Subspace,   
200 Hyperspace, 200 Shield Inhibitors, 10 Star Stoppers, 10 Supernova,   
10 Doomsday  
Energy:1 Mako Reactor, 2 Hyperspace Taps, 4 Matter-Antimatter Reactors, 4 Ion Reactors,   
5 Fission Reactor Capsules  
  
Accessories:Separation into 2 parts.   
50 Tractor Beams  
Internal Holoemitters Everywhere  
External Holoemitters Everywhere  
200 Holodecks  
50 Holosuites  
50 Holocomplexes  
200 Neural Interfaces  
720 Deflector Compensators (Main)  
180 Deflector Compensators (Emergency)  
2 Holographic Battle Control Centers   
1000 Normal Transporters (12.6 Billion Km)  
100 Modified Transporters (20.3 Billion Km)  
10 Croniton Transporters (Time/Space)  
200 Cargo Transporters (10.8 Billion Km)  
36 Communication Jamming Arrays  
36 Gravity Well Emitters  
18 Soliton Wave Generators  
18 Paralysis Field Generators  
200 Gravimetric Engines   
10 Shadow Jump Point Disrupters  
20 Croniton Wave Emitters (Time Travel)  
36 Anti-cloak, phase Emitters  
4000 Maneuvering Thrusters  
20 Anti-warp, transwarp, transgalaxy projectors   
6 Astrometrics Labs  
200 Infirmaries  
15000 10-man escape pods  
6000 5-man escape pods  
200 Emh  
10 Mch  
200 Sth  
100 Armories   
500 Weapon Stations  
10 Libraries  
5 Arboretums  
30 Cargo Bays  
36 Psychic Inhibitor Arrays  
  
  
Fighters:200 Shuttlecraft (Mark 9)   
100 Shuttlecraft (Mark 12)  
200 Runabouts  
60 Defiant Class  
200 Whitestars  
1000 Starfuries  
100 Omega Starfuries  
400 Thunderhawk Starfuries  
400 Thunderbolt Starfuries  
400 Tigerhawk Starfuries  
200 Presidential Starfuries   
200 Ed. 45's  
100 Ed. 50's  
100 Blade Ships  
400 Hammerhead 1 Fighters  
400 Hammerhead 2 Fighters  
1000 Dark Night Bombers  
600 Minbari Fighters  
45 Shadow Crabs  
200 Spitfire Fighters  
100 Vorlon Fighters  
  
Ground Forces:5000 Droids  
200 Mech Warriors  
200 Personal Mech Suits  
200 Walkers  
200 Hover Tanks (Chainguns)  
100 Hover Tanks (Pulse Machine Guns)  
100 Hover Tanks (Ion Cannons)  
200 Subterranean Tanks  
200 Repulsorlift Helicopters  
200 Ion Cannons (Ground to Air)  
300 Death Glider Bikes (Mark 2)  
10 Death Glider Bikes (M1)  
200 Metal Gear Mechs  
100 APC's (Machine Guns)  
150 AT-AT's  
200 AT-ST's  
300 AT-PT's  
2000 kastani Tanks  
200 Anti-air Artillery (25mm)  
200 Chaingun Sentries (2000 Shots each)  
500 Phaser Sentries (100 Shots Each)  
500 Laser Sentries (200 Shots Each)  
200 Photon Sentries (50 Shots each)  
1500 Carnifex  
Alien Manifest:5000 Borg (36th century)  
2000 Borg (42nd century)  
100 Borg (29th century)  
4000 Companions (M-2 to M-7)  
3000 Vorlons (M-infinity)  
2500 Shadows (M-infinity)  
14000 8472  
4500 Founders  
2000 Minbari  
2000 Jam'uto (My race)  
2000 Dreenar (My race)  
2000 Mata (My race)  
2000 Resba (My race)  
5000 Jem h'dar (Alpha Quadrant)  
8500 Klingons  
4000 Narn  
3000 Breen  
8000 Duridians  
3000 Duridian/Companion/Human Hybrids (with conditioning)  
2500 Eldar Swooping Hawks  
3000 Eldar Harliquins  
6000 Eldar Guardians  
10 Eldar Farseers  
2000 Hormagaunts  
2000 Genestealers  
4000 Tyranid Warriors  
2000 Termigants  
5000 Romulans  
250 Vulcans  
6000 Narn  
2500 Necrons  
10000 Andalites  
2000 Howlers  
8000 Hork-Bajir  
2000 Cybernetic 1 U Soldiers (Killer Instinct)  
6000 Data Class Androids  
2500 Lal Class Androids  
2000 Bajoran  
2000 Cardassian  
6500 Hirogen Hunters  
4000 Miatsu (My race)  
4000 kastani (My race)  
2000 Centauri  
  
Bridge Crew:David PeraltyCaptainHuman \ Telepath (M-8)Captain  
Tommy HolmesCommanderHuman \ Narn2nd   
Stephanie MorrowCommanderHumanOps  
Darcy LynnLt. CommanderBajoranTactical  
Danielle LeclercLt. CommanderMinbariSecurity  
Danny HolmesLt. Commander NarnHelm  
John SavageLieutenant Human \ Shadow Hybrid Conn  
James JohnsonN/ATechno MageN/A  
K'patLieutenantKlingonEngineer  
VatchabaN/AShadowN/A  
KoshN/AVorlonN/A  
BrodderickRanger 4MinbariN/A  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
